Delizah
Delizah is a Dwarf Shield-bearer adventurer and a member of the Five-colored Blades. Appearance A blue-haired Dwarf woman.Chapter 77 Personality Background The last of the original members of the Five-colored Blades. She supports the party’s defense. She chose to support Heinz in his activities as a part of Alda’s peaceful faction because she had seen his potential as a hero. She did not dislike doing good deeds, and becoming high-class adventurers would mean that they would play a bigger role in society. However, she simply chose the same path as Heinz. But she does have compassion for those other than her party members; she thinks of Selen as her younger sister, and she hopes that her activities as a part of Alda’s peaceful faction will lead to a world where Selen can live in peace. She feels some sympathy and guilt towards Vandalieu, but she prioritizes fulfilling her role as a shield-bearer over those emotions. She is currently resting in the Divine Realm of Mill, the goddess of slumber, after having sustained a small amount of damage to her soul. However, she is planning to return to the ‘city’ where Jennifer and Diana are waiting in a few days’ time. Chronology Powers and Abilities After clearing the 30th floor of the Trial of Bellwood, Delizah was able to acquire the Heroic Spirit Descent skill. She has gained a superior version of Shield Technique called Flaming Light Shield Technique.Side Chapter 27 Acquired the Holy Mother Killer' '''title due to receiving the resentment of the inhabitants of Talosheim.Chapter 197 She is an exceptional shield-bearer, but her taunting-related martial skills have no effect on Vandalieu, and he has multiple attacks that she cannot block with her shield (such as Bloodlust), making him one of the worst foes that she could possibly face. '''Status' The below Status is her Status at the time of the battle against Vandalieu: * Name: Delizah * Race: Dwarf * Age: 32 * Titles: Red Flame Shield, One Who Tears Through the Darkness, Holy Mother Killer * Job: Radiant Roaring Flame Shield Warrior * Level: 58 * Job History: Apprentice Warrior, Warrior, Guardian Warrior, Great Guardian Warrior, Heavy Warrior, Magic Shield Warrior, Club Warrior, Holy Warrior, Shield Warrior, Radiant Flame Shield Warrior * Passive Skills: ** Dark Vision ** All Attributes Resistance: Level 10 ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 10 ** Detect Presence: Level 5 ** Intuition: Level 6 ** Physical Resistance: Level 10 ** Increased Defense when equipped with a Shield: Large ** Increased Defense when equipped with Metal Armor: Large ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 6 ** Enhanced Attribute Values: Covering: Level 10 * Active Skills: ** Club Technique: Level 10 ** Radiant Flame Shield Technique: Level 8 ** Radiant Flame Armor Technique: Level 5 ** Coordination: Level 10 ** Transcend Limits: Level 7 ** Transcend Limits: Magic Shield: Level 8 ** Transcend Limits: Magic Armor: Level 7 ** Dismantling: Level 2 ** Etiquette: level 1 ** Heroic Spirit Descent: Level 5 * Unique Skills: ** Alda’s Divine Protection Relationships Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Dwarves Category:Adventurers Category:Lambda Category:Alda's Faction